


Steve Isn't Pretending

by GeckoGirl89



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Helpful Steve, Humor, Jealous Steve McGarrett, Jealousy, M/M, Mutual Pining, POV Steve, Unwanted Advances From an OFC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 10:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9435074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: “Oh no, he didn’t just pretend to be a jealous boyfriend,“ Danny said, gesturing wildly as he ranted. “See, that would have been insane, but within the realm of Steve’s typical level of insanity. No, instead he told the woman we were married.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for OTP Idea #732 on otpisms (http://otpisms.tumblr.com): Imagine Person A pretending to be Person B’s husband/wife when they saw someone was checking Person B out. (A slight deviation because someone was actually hitting on Danny, and Danny didn’t like it.)
> 
> This isn't set during a specific time, but the earliest it could take place is after 6.08. Also, for this fic, Steve and Danny are both conveniently single.

The team was out at a bar celebrating for the evening after the end of a long, hard week. Danny had left to pay for the latest round of drinks and had been gone a bit too long, in Steve’s opinion.

Steve frowned. “What’s taking Danny so long?”

Chin glanced over towards the bar. “It looks like some brunette is trying to put the moves on him.”

Kono followed his gaze. “Yeah, but it looks like he needs someone to rescue him.”

The big, beefy guy that had been blocking Steve’s view moved, and Steve glowered when he saw what his friends were talking about. Said brunette (who looked like one of those supermodels Danny liked so much, Steve noted jealously) was clinging to Danny’s arm, pawing at his chest, and laughing as she talked to him. Danny was standing stiffly with an uncomfortable look on his face and refusing to look at the woman trying to hit on him.

A crazy scheme to make the woman back off of Danny entered Steve’s mind. It would definitely make the woman leave, but it would also probably make Danny want to rant at him and possibly want to punch him. But Steve could explain his plan, and his explanation would hopefully minimize the fallout. 

Steve strode off to the bar, hearing the voices of his friends behind them. “I guess Steve is gonna save Danny from the hot woman,” Lou said. Kono laughed at the statement. Steve tuned them out, focused on his mission.

As he neared the woman and Danny, Steve plastered an innocent, lovestruck expression on his face and wrapped his arm around Danny’s shoulders and dropped a kiss on Danny’s temple. “Hey, hubby. You’ve been gone so long that I was starting to miss you.”

Danny turned to Steve with wide, confused eyes. Steve leaned over to Danny’s ear. “Just go with it,” he whispered in Danny’s ear, quietly enough that the woman wouldn’t hear him. Hopefully, it looked like he was whispering sweet nothings to Danny.

“That’s sweet of you… honey. But I was just getting everyone drinks, like I said.”

She removed her hands from Danny and pouted at him as if he had betrayed her. “I didn’t know you were  _married_.”

“He is.” Steve shot a challenging look at the woman, who backed off, apparently intimidated by his jealous glare.  _Good._  He didn’t really enjoy seeing other people hit on Danny, especially when he was clearly not receptive to it.

“Drinks are ready,” the bartender announced. He darted his gaze between the three of them, looking deeply amused.

“Thanks,” Danny said. He picked up a couple of the drinks, and Steve got the others. He made sure to put a possessive hand on Danny’s lower back as they made their way back to the table.

When they sat down at the table, Steve calmly took a sip of his drink, waiting for Danny’s explosion.

“What the hell was that, Steven?!”

Kono giggled. “It looked like Steve was acting like a jealous boyfriend.” She smirked at Steve, and Steve noticed how she had used the word “acting” and not “pretending.” Not very subtle there, Kono.

“Oh no, he didn’t just pretend to be a jealous boyfriend,“ Danny said, gesturing wildly as he ranted. “See, that would have been insane, but within the realm of Steve’s typical level of insanity. No, instead he told the woman we were  _married_.”

Everyone else at the table laughed at this declaration. Lou was laughing so hard that tears were falling from his eyes. He wiped them away and shook his head. “Is it really that far from the truth?” he asked, drawing more laughs from Chin and Kono.

Danny’s mouth hung open at this remark, and Steve decided to fill the silence. “Hey, you looked like that woman was bothering you, so I decided to make her leave. She was bothering you, wasn’t she?”

Danny closed his mouth and nodded. “She was really drunk and handsy.”

Steve shrugged. “Well, there you go, then.”

Danny shook his head, evidently not satisfied. “But why did you decide to go that far with the kissing, and the hands, and the whole husband thing?” He was blushing, which was ridiculously adorable. “You could have come up with anything, and you came up with that? And why did you decide it was your job to intervene anyway?”

Danny’s incisive questions were making Steve a little nervous. Truth be told, he didn’t exactly mind pretending to be married to Danny, but of course, he couldn’t say that. “I don’t know, it was just the first thing that came to mind,” he said, avoiding Danny’s inquisitive gaze. “And I always take care of you.” That much was true. He had felt protective when he saw how that woman was clinging to Danny and not letting him leave.

A long, awkward pause followed. “Hey, Chin, Lou, you guys up for a game of pool?” Kono asked.

Chin, Lou, and Kono rose from the table. “Yeah, I think it might be a good idea to give these guys some space,” Chin said, shooting a knowing look in Steve’s direction. They left, presumably to go play pool. Or as Chin said, to give Steve and Danny some privacy.

“You always take care of me?” Danny asked. His voice sounded quiet and less affronted than it had before.

“Yeah, I do.” Steve answered. He looked over at Danny. "Just like you take care of me.”

Danny let out a long sigh and nodded in acknowledgement of Steve’s statement. “Okay, but why did you go for the whole jealous husband thing?”

“I… I don’t know,” Steve said. The truth was, seeing that woman draped all over Danny had sparked a real jealous reaction in Steve. If Danny had been enjoying her attentions, he would have buried it and tried to go on with his night. But since Danny was uncomfortable, it gave Steve permission to give into his urge to stake his claim on Danny and make the irritating woman go away.

“Babe, what are you hiding from me?” Danny softly asked.

Steve slammed his hand on the table, frustrated. “Nothing! God, Danny, what did you expect me to do? That woman had her grubby little mitts all over you, and I just…” Steve broke off, cradling his head in his hands when he realized what he had just revealed.

“Wow, you, uh… you really  _were_  jealous, weren’t you?” God, why did Danny have to be able to read him so well? Steve wouldn’t usually mind, but now it was leading to certain disaster.

Steve didn’t answer, which he supposed was enough of an answer in itself.

He was startled by the hand Danny put on his arm. “Steve, look at me.”

Steve managed to look up to see that Danny was looking at him in concern. “It’s okay, babe,” Danny said.

“How is it okay?! How is anything okay right now?!”

Danny laughed, blushing again. He smiled at Steve as if he hadn’t just been completely inappropriate. “Because I get just as jealous when I see someone acting like that with you.”

A few memories flickered through his mind. Steve seeing Nick Taylor again and how annoyed Danny had acted. Even Steve had been able to detect Danny’s jealousy. The waitress who wanted to sign Steve’s cast and Danny insisting that she would not. Danny hearing Steve was going out with Lynn again and saying that he would “set her straight.” Those last two incidents hadn’t seemed important at the time, but now they seemed to prove Danny’s statement.

_Was it possible?_

“You still don’t get it, do you?” Danny sounded incredibly fond.

Danny leaned in, and his hand was suddenly cradling the back of Steve’s head. “Maybe this will help you understand.” And then Danny was kissing him.

At that realization, Steve closed his eyes and started kissing Danny back. He gasped when Danny deepened the kiss by letting his tongue enter Steve’s mouth.

Danny pulled away several seconds later with a breathless, giddy grin. He looked more ecstatic than Steve had ever seen him.

Steve recalled the last question Danny had asked. “I think I get it now.”

Danny laughed. “Good.” He turned his attention to something behind Steve, and Steve looked up to see the others walking back towards their table. “That has got to be the shortest game of pool I’ve ever seen,” he said.

Kono smiled brightly. “These two really suck at pool.”

Lou shook his head. “Girl, why you gotta lie? We weren’t even playing pool.” He chuckled at Steve and Danny. “Not that these two would have noticed.”

Danny ducked his head, and Steve saw that he was blushing again. He had done that a lot tonight.

Steve put his arm around Danny just like he had earlier at the bar and Danny looked up at him and grinned. Steve could hear Kono making an “aww” noise in the background, but he couldn’t see what her face looked like. He couldn’t take his eyes off the handsome man in front of him.

“So, it looks like that ‘pool game’ gave you the privacy you needed,” Chin said.

Steve glanced over at Chin, who looked pleased. Kono was practically bouncing in her chair, and Lou looked smug, as if he had expected this to happen all along.

Steve gazed down at Danny, who was leaning against Steve’s shoulder and smiling. He looked like he belonged there. Steve liked that thought and wanted to keep the image of Danny tucked up against his shoulder forever.

“It did,” Steve answered.

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted on my tumblr here: http://geckogirl89.tumblr.com/post/156250648810/steve-isnt-pretending


End file.
